Akatsuki no Yona The Destined Leader (Hiryuu and Yona, Two as One)
by RWhitethorn
Summary: The war of Xing and Kouka has started. Yona and Soo-woon had made temporary peace but as the war goes on Yona wonders what she is doing is right or not. But as the memory of her past life as King Hiryuu slowly come back, she slowly understands what is right and wrong and the sacrifice needed to be a leader... ANY COMMENTS WELCOME! ANY COMMENTS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1 The War

It's the middle of war between Kingdom Xing and Kouka. Soo-won and Yona has made temporary peace for the sake of the kingdom, the four dragons now fights with the five tribes and Princess Tao's limited army slowly bringing victory to Kouka. But seeing the deaths around her, Yona is not sure if what she had done is what was best.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Yona, Hak, Yoon and the Four Dragons stood and the front entrance towards Hiryuu Palace. The guards blocked their way ready to take them down. Hak walked forwards and said, "We request and audience with, his majesty King Soo-woon" saying Soo-woon's name with such disgust._

 _The guard replied while laughing, "Who are you to meet the king"_

 _Hak gave up on the first try and took out his glaive pointing the blade against the guards throat. The other three guards reached for their swords but were each stopped by Kija, Shin-ah and Jaeha. I walked forwards and said, "Can you please lower your blades or claws or whatever and not harm them, they are needed in the war that is to come"_

 _Kija slowly lowers his dragon claws but not before snatching the sword of the guard. Slowly the others followed but Hak stayed as he was, "Hak? "I asked_

 _"Fine" he said but his eyes were still cold_

 _I walk towards the guard and said "We are here on urgent business and we need to speak to the King immediately"_

 _He looked away, ignoring my words. I could see the anger slowly appearing in Hak's eyes, which I can no longer hold so I took off the hood of my cloak before anyone could stop me and said, "I am Yona, the princess of Kouka, daughter of King Iryuu here to send an important message to King Soo-woon from Princesss Tao, second princess of Xing"_

 _I could see the eyes of each guard widen with surprise, slowly each one of them took off their hood. When they saw Hak they said, "The Lightning Beast"_

 _"Can we see the King now?" I asked_

 _Each guards looked at each other before the one Kija was holding said "Give me a moment" he said and rushed into the palace_

 _It took less than a few minutes before the guards rushed out with Mundok and Tae-woo behind him. When he sees us he started running and hugged me. "Princess, you are safe" he said, hugging me tightly_

 _"Mundok, I can't breath" I said and he let me go apologizing_

 _"How have you been?" he asked looking over me to see if I were injured_

 _"Fine" I replied_

 _I looked towards Hak to find him talking with Tae-woo. "Why have you come, princess?" Mundok asked and I turned back to face him_

 _"I have been sent her by her highness, Princess Tao, second princess of Xing with an important message to deliver to King Soo-won" I said_

 _"Alright" he replied and turned towards the guards, "Let them in, all responsibilities will be held by me and no punishment were to be given upon you guys if anything happens"_

 _The guards looked at each other nodding before letting us through._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

I stood upon the cliff looking down at the war with bow and arrow on my hands. The war has been going on for two months now, the blood that is dripping from knives, each soldier's injuries now stains the beautiful green grass bloody red. From afar I can see Kija fighting with his claw, Jaeha with his strong legs, Shin-ah with his sword trying not to use his eyes, Hak with his glaive with the Wind tribe around him and all the other tribes including Soo-won. With my bow and arrow shooting each solider I can see with accuracy. Zeno stood in front of me trying to be my shield and Yoon behind me ready to take me and run any moment.

It took ages before it ended, Kija helped carried the injured back to camp. I looked around knowing it won't be long before another wave will be started. Yoon rushed back to the camp to helped the injured as Zeno escorted me back to camp. Once I was back I ran to find the others, checking if they were injured. The first I found was Jae-ha, he sat with the other soldiers drinking with wine celebrating their temporary victory.


	2. Chapter 2 Safety

**Chapter 2: Safety**

I ran up towards Jaeha and he saw me with a worried look on my face and met me halfway. I thas been the saem routine after each round if war was over. "I'm fine" he said turning around so I can inspect him and I sighed with relief, "Kija and Shin-ah is also fine but Hak seems.."

Before he could finish I rushed off and went to find Hak. Zeno stayed behind and was talking with Jaeha. I ran to the part of camp where the injured were treated and found Yoon bandaging Hak around the waist. I ran up towards him and when he saw me he waved, "Princess" he said, "Why are you running in a hurry?"

I ran up and asked him, "What happened, how is the injury, how are you feeling?"

"Slow down" Hak said, "I'm fine, its just a slash"

"Its not just a slash, you need stitches and it would be best if you will not be on battlefield for a week" Yoon said

Hak said nothing but just staring at Yona as she was about to cry, "I'm fine" he said, "Anyway your shots are getting better, aim to kill"

She rubbed off the tears of her face and faced him with a hint of laughter. It has always been rare for Hak to comliement her. "Are you really ok?" I asked

"Yes" he said as Yoon continued on, "As long as you stay out of the battlefield for a week"

His statement was ignored by Hak. Yoon stood up and said, "I have to see to the others" before leaving.

"You will be staying away from the battlefield" I said

"I am needed there" he said

"Kija, Jaeha, Shin-ah and the others can handle a week without you on the battlefield" I said, "Stay back"

"As you wish but if I'm needed…" he said but before he could finish I said, "When the time comes than we will talk about it but for now head back to the tent. I have to see Soo-woon, the generals and Princess Tao on how the war is going"

She was about to walk off when Hak followed her, "You should rest" I said but he followed me stubbornly. I gave up and walked towards the meeting tent.

When I walked in everyone one was already there including, Kija, Shin-ah, Jaeha and Zeno. They were standing at a corner quiet but all were aware of their presences. I walked towards the meeting table, greeted them before I sat down on the chair next to Princess Tao.

I sat there hearing their discussion quietly. I turned and could see the distress on Hak's face so I turned to Jaeha and called for him softly. He came up with questioning looks. I signalled him to come closer than whispered into his ears, "Make sure Hak has some rest now." I said, "Kija and Shin-ah is here so I would be fine"

He nodded and I turned back to the meeting.

 **A New Year's Gift to readers of Akatsuki no Yona: The Destines Leader. I may have a writers block and have late updates so i hope you can bear with me. I'm sorry once again and wish you all A Very Happy New Year. Wish you al the best for 2017 a new year for new hope just as a new dawn is coming...**


End file.
